


OUaT Trick or Trick 2013

by Dances_In_Ashes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Tantric Sex, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dances_In_Ashes/pseuds/Dances_In_Ashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma got Regina to wear Wonder Woman's outfit for Halloween...</p>
            </blockquote>





	OUaT Trick or Trick 2013

**Author's Note:**

> Done for commandoh's prompt on Tumblr in Korderoo's OUaT Trick or Treat 2013. Follow me on Tumblr at dances-in-ashes for most stuff! :D

“No.”

The insistent word draws her eyes up immediately, and she sees stormy seafoam through the black curls that have fallen into her eyes. She’d grown it out over the last few years, the curls becoming more distinct with length, and now that they reached her mid-back, Emma had insisted she play the part of Wonder Woman. It had taken a bit of coercion for her to accept the costume with it’s tiny blue star-spangled skirt and red and yellow bustier, but now Regina was rather happy she had. And, in a show of solidarity, Emma had procured a Supergirl outfit for herself. Which, Regina had to admit, had made her slick the moment Emma had appeared in a skirt so tiny it just barely covered her ass. 

“No,” she hears again, and her fingers still where they’d been attempting to unzip the side of her skirt. Flustered, and a little confused, she can’t help the pout that draws her lips downward; she had never claimed to be very patient, and if Emma was going to insist she keep her pants (skirt) on- “I want to make you come in it.”

Oh. Well then.

The consternation must have been immediately wiped from her face, because Emma is suddenly chuckling with this mischievous grin… and leaning in for another kiss. It’s playful, with teeth nipping along a bottom lip and a tongue to tease away the pain, and Regina can’t help the tiny whimper that escapes her.

Emma pulls back, her palms on either side of the brunette’s face to keep their foreheads pressed together. She’s flushed, her eyes dark, and when their eyes meet Regina gets the impression of a mouse being cornered by a cat; a little shiver dances up her spine and her fingers dig a little more sharply into Emma’s hips.

The blonde takes her cue, ducking into the curve of the older woman’s throat, stringing a line of kisses from jawline to collarbone. She slides one hand around to cradle her head, the other trailing down to ghost over a covered breast; the longer she rubs the material of the corset the more prominently she can feel the nipple straining against fabric, and she really can’t stop herself. When Regina’s breathing becomes labored, she backs them up slightly so she’s pinning the woman against their bedroom wall, giving them the support they’re going to need. 

Her teeth, sharp against beautifully defined collarbones, are finally replaced by soothing kisses, allowing the red of her work to blossom beneath tender lips.

There is a low, contented hum in her ear, and she can’t help the smile that suddenly breaks out against the skin of Regina’s chest. And as much as she’d like to keep hearing that happy purr, she has plans she needs to see to quickly, otherwise the tables might turn on her.

So she sinks to her knees and takes hold of Regina’s hips on the way down. With a cheeky grin, eyes locked on Regina’s warm chocolate gaze, Emma noses her way under the Wonder Woman skirt.

Not surprising, Regina is wearing a wispy excuse for a piece of underwear, the red lace thong looking brilliant against her skin and only barely concealing a dark strip of neatly trimmed hair. She presses a kiss to the inside of either thigh, reveling in the tremors she starts. Emma then moves upwards until the irresistible smell that was purely Regina overwhelms her senses, bumping her nose against that fabric barrier. The panties are already wet, and Emma drags in the scent of her like the smoke of a long-awaited cigarette. It’s heady and luxurious and addictive. When she presses her nose into the curve, it’s really to feed her own desire, but there are hips suddenly grinding against the bridge of her nose, and she has to draw back in order to deprive. There’s a frustrated growl from above, but this only serves to goad her on.

Her mouth is watering by the time she’s worked her way up toned calves and defined thighs, leaving hardly an inch that her mouth hasn’t worshipped. When she sees red again, there’s nothing to hold herself back. She links her fingers into the waistband of the scarlet thong, and, kissing the skin of the other woman’s lower stomach, she pulls down to reveal her prize. 

The flimsy fabric catches over the tops of the mayor’s red and white high-heeled boots, and rather than fight with them she simply leaves them there, sparkling with evidence. Something about that image alone drives an electric charge right between her legs.

“Mmm, you are a wonder.” She can’t help but brush her fingertips over the smooth skin with its trimmed dark patch. Heaven couldn’t have looked this good.

Whatever snark Regina had been ready to lob at her died in a whimper as those reverent fingers traced her outer labia with the awe of someone scrutinizing a masterpiece, then dipped to tickle against the slight protrusion of her inner folds. 

Emma finally pushed the skirt up with one hand, the other moving to cup her ass, and stared pointedly up at the brunette. “Hold it up. Watch me.” 

And she complied, keeping the little skirt in place so Emma could take hold of her ass with two hands and pull her in for a ride. The blonde’s fingers kneaded into muscle, pushing and pulling until she found just the right position; allowing Regina that openness she loved while dropping everything important into Emma’s view. 

The whole apex of Regina’s thighs was glistening with arousal, sticking to the engorged folds and smearing along her inner thighs. And if this was how wet she got just by being teased…

Emma leaned in, using the full length of her tongue to run from back, through sopping folds, and up to a swollen clit. It wasn’t surprising when hips thrust against her face, and she obliged with the flat of her tongue. She delved into warm liquid depths, happily teasing each fold and valley until the fruits of her labor were dribbling down her chin. Not one to waste, she swiped at the excess. 

She removed her mouth for only a moment, her fingertips pressing to Regina’s opening, and took intimate pleasure in the way she felt the older woman’s opening strain against her in anticipation. Emma placed her mouth back where it belonged –tongue flicking over the hard little nub- and hummed contentedly as she pushed two fingers in. The vibration on her clit coupled with the relief of penetration forced a happy shout from the brunette, and suddenly her hands were tangled up in blonde hair, holding her firmly in place, allowing the skirt to fall back over Emma’s head.

It didn’t take long before she felt her climax building, the pressure of it increasing tenfold with each passing second. And with Emma ramming home most of the fingers on her right hand, it was inevitable. The blonde seemed to sense how close she was, as she always did (she might have to ask Emma about that one day…), and increased her pace until she had Regina bent over the top of her, hips thrusting frantically.

Unable to keep Regina on that precipice any longer, Emma gave a throaty “Come for me, baby,” to purposefully sending the vibrations of her voice through Regina’s clit. “I think I deserve a treat…”

With a moan that was more of a scream, she let herself fall, pitching head-long into blissful orgasm. She rode against Emma’s face and hand, her mind unconcerned with her vigor, and only slowed when she was sure she’d drawn out every last tremor. When she finally became conscious of the world again, her breathing was coming in choked sobs and her legs were quivering. Emma’s hands were on hers, having guided her down to the floor lest they give way, and she realized she was sitting in a wet spot. From Emma’s victorious grin, Regina knew she knew what had happened.

And, to make matters worse, the woman was licking her fingers and running her tongue between the valleys and sucking her fingertips and… 

“That’s really rather distracting, dear,” she managed, quite proud of herself when the words didn’t shake too badly. 

“Mmm,” Emma drew a long finger from her mouth, licked her lips, and pressed an obscenely chaste kiss to Regina’s cheek. “Happy Halloween.”

“The night isn’t over yet, Supergirl.”


End file.
